A vehicle body is typically assembled from panels formed from sheet metal or other similar material. A body panel is typically formed from an inner panel, which provides structure, and another panel, which forms part of the exterior surface of the body. The inner and outer panels are in spaced relationship and attached to one another along a perimeter of the panels. The panel can exhibit a phenomenon known by those skilled in the art as “oil canning”, which occurs when the outer panel flexes inward, toward the inner panel, and back out, away from the inner panel. The resultant noise is similar to the sound produced by an oil can. To avoid oil canning, various reinforcements may be used.